My Kingdom For Arrows
by Serpentine101
Summary: A story about a Khajiit, Bosmer, and Argonian, How they came together to serve a common good, and while they probably will never want to ever again.


It was a sunny day in Skyrim As Leland the Khajiit made his way to Whiterun to Replenish his Arrow supply. he had been up all night Trying to take down a mammoth. he had finally made the fatal shot only to realize he had also fired the last of his six-hundred and seventy-one arrows in to the beast's hide and surrounding terrain, and had only been able to save three. his favorite place to buy arrows was the Drunken Huntsman, Thoes elves knew their Arrows, and it was conveniently located straight across from his home. His home was also a convieniently located near the entrance to Whiterun which meant he could visit his wife Aela the Huntress and get some money to buy the arrows. Yes, he was married to a Nord, and while many may think that's inappropriate, or even disgusting, Quite frankly Leland didn't give a damn.  
So as Leland Entered Breezehome, Aela was stirring the pot over the fire, she looked up towards the door and Greeted him "Nice to see you again dear, after all this time." Leland went to her and said "Nice to see you too, has the shop made any money?" He immediately knew this was the wrong thing to have said because she removed the spoon from the soup and thwacked him hard on the nose with it.  
"HAS THE SHOP MADE ANY MONEY?! That's all you're going to say to me after being gone for TWO WHOLE WEEKS?!" She screamed at him between spoon-whackings, He screamed back "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I didn't know what else to say! QUIT HITTING ME, PLEASE!" Aela flung her spoon/weapon back in the general direction of the pot, it missed and knocked a wine bottle off the shelf as she marched upstairs blatantly ignoring the mess. Leland recuperated a bit and then went upstairs to try to have a more "civilized" conversation with her. She was sitting at the table on the upper landing. As Leland met her eyes she stared coldly at him, the same coldness was in her voice " Have a better greeting this time, Dear?' Leland hesitated then decided on a response that wasn't likely to get him thwacked again, "Nice to see you Love, how have you been while I was gone?" Aela Smiled a little and replied "I've been fine, The Companions have kept me company," Then she began to look slightly annoyed "I just wish you didn't leave me here all the time like I couldn't defend my self against a butterfly or something. I was slaying Monstrous beasts long before you came along!" Leland shrunk down in his chair and Aela sighed and tossed him a coin purse, "there's your stupid money. fourteen hundred Septims. you can leave now."  
Aela stormed off, leaving the poor Khajiit to ponder his marriage, He had been gone a lot, and Aela never got out anymore. So as he headed downstairs and saw her scraping the burned soup-remains out of the pot, he said timidly "Aela dear, would you like to...come with me?"  
"YES!" she shouted excitedly dropping the pot which flung charred Apple-cabbage stew all over the place. She dashed upstairs to retreive her gear, and as they Slammed the door Lydia stared after them and said sarcastically "So, I'll just clean this mess up then! Not like I have anything better to do!" Aela and Leland crossed the street to the Drunken Huntsman Where Leland spent most of his money buying out the supply of Steel arrows while Aela pestered him about how he wouldn't have lost so many if she had been there to help take down the mammoth. The rest of his money was unknowingly lost as he bumped into a Wood Elf entering the shop as he was leaving. This wood elf was named Wyatmir, but called Wyatt for short. The Drunken huntsman was one of his favorite places due to the fellow Wood Elves who owned it, their Archery supplies, the alcohol, and a certain Dark Elf mercenary. So as he pocketed his ill-gotten Gold and walked over to the counter He had his order in mind. He approached Elrindir, the shopkeeper and asked for 50 steel arrows and two bottles of mead. Elrindir regretted to inform him that a Khajiit had just bought every single Steel arrow, but that he had several other types of arrows to choose from. Wyatt stared at the bottles of mead for a bit, then suddenly banged on the counter, looking furious.  
"What the hell does a cat need a all those arrows for?! They don't know the first thing about Archery!" Elrindir was unfazed, as Wyatt was prone to fits, as evidenced by the alleged yet unproven Bard Murders attributed to him. (supposedly they had all refused to play Age of Aggresion, and were found dead in the taverns)  
"Actually, I hear they're pretty decent at it. Besides that Companion lady with the yellow eyes and the bow was with him, she may have needed some. We do have other arrows though, how about some Iron ones?" Wyat looked disgusted at the thought of using inferior arrows. He was an obviously very skilled pick pocket, but he did not want to go to jail over swiping better ones from the guards. So he took the mead and handed one to Jenassa and sat with her a while, looking mopey. She smirked as she opened her bottle and took a drink "Khajiit took your ammo, huh? I could tell you what he looks like, if you want to make a complaint." Wyatt's eyes narrowed, Why would she offer to help with something as trivial as arrows? "Are you trying to get 500 more septims from me?" he asked, in a suspicious tone "I've already hired you three times!"  
"Well, quit firing me!"Jenassa replied, to which Wyatt burst out "I don't want you to die!" Jenassa looked taken aback, she was shocked so much that she gave him information with out getting her 500 septims.  
"He looked like a giant, grey, humanoid Tabby cat with a black patch on his face and a mohawk. I'll help you find him for free since not wanting me to die is the closest you've come to proposing." Wyatt was stunned that she wasn't charging him, and even more so by the way the Word "proposing" was thrown in the mix. As they got up and left, taking a few "complimetary" items with them, Nazeem

Meanwhile in the marketplace, Leland decided to try to butter Aela up before leaving Whiterun with her to go on whatever current quest he was on. He was going to buy her an enchanted Ring of Archery, which he then intended to borrow a lot. as he was attempting to pay for it he realized his gold was not where it should be. He put the ring back with regret as he tried to remember where he last spent anything. The only place he could come up with was the Huntsman. As he turned to go check if he left his coin purse there, Aela came down the steps from Jorrvaskr and asked him if was going to chat with any of the Companions before he left again. She saw the ring and commented,  
" Oh, Honey you need that ring!" Leland scowled at her but then huffed as he told her "I was going to get it, but my money is missing." Aela looked furious, "Well I'm not sitting at home another two weeks to make it back! we're going to find it!" Aela dragged the poor Khajiit up the street. to the huntsman.  
"You there!" she shouted at Elrindir "did we leave any Coin purses behind?" Elrindir said no, they hadn't "How do I know you aren't lying?" Because Leland had stuck it in his belt as he had left, and Elrindir never lied (supposedly)! So they went back out the door, asking people if they gad seen any loose coin pirses, the answer was always no, but Aela wasn't giving up! However, unbeknownest to her, Wyatt and Jenassa had been following them, being the sneaky little Elves they were, and had come up with a devious plan.  
As Leland and Aela finally decided they had enough supplies anyway and would just find a way to get more gold on their adventure, they turned to head back towards Whiterun gate. They saw A dark Elf woman running towards them yelling "Wait! I've got something for you!" While Leland had a slight dislike for elves, free stuff always interested him. She came up to him and said "I have been trying to find you this entire time! you left this at the shop!" and she handed him the purse Wyatt had skillfully swiped earlier.  
Aela and Leland were releived, Aela because she wouldn't have to sit at home, Leland because he wouldn't have to hear Aela's nagging about sitting at home. they thanked her and gave her about 20 septims for being honest. She said no problem amd went on her way. Leland was going to put the gold in his pocket when he noticed that the strap holding his quiver was gone! He spun around in time to see a small red-headed man in fur armor strapping it on HIS back! Apparently he had thought he was out of sight, but Khajiits can see far, and a peed-off Khajiit can run like a motherlovin cheetah! And they don't care to knock a few punks out the way while they're at it.  
"Watch it!" Wyatt heard behind him, he turned to see the commotion and was greeted by the sight of the angriest khajiit in history! Wyatt ran, he did NOT want those claws in his skin! Wyatt ran all the way up to Dragonsreach, with the Khajiit in hot pursuit. He looked over the side of the steps and saw the pool of water, wondering if it was deep enough to cushion a fall from that height, and just when the Khajiit had reached him and prepared to pounce, Wyatt leapt off into the water in the pool below. Leland was stunned as he ran down the steps to corner the man, what a crazy thing to do! All to avoid giving back that quiver! Surely he had broken something. However, as he reached the bottom he saw Wyatt getting up out of the water, walking just fine, and he went into rage mode again. Wyatt saw the tabby Khajiit and went into panic mode. He dodged left and dashed through the market, down the stairs, and was at the gate when, WHAM! A large metal shield connected with his skull. He went down like a sack of spuds and about two hundred pounds of hostile cat-man was on top of him in an instant. The next he knew there was a flurry of claws and blood and pain. Leland had only two things on his mind, kill this fool and get his stuff back! Before either was accomplished however, a Guard booted him off the thief. "No Lollygagging!" Shouted the Guard. Leland jumped up,and shouted back I'm not lollygagging I'm trying to MURDER HIM!" The Guard just stared, unfazed, and asked "why?"  
"This man has pickpocketed me twice today and I was just trying to convince him to give back what he stole, he ran and I just lost control"  
the guard turned to the wood elf, who was sitting up, trying to stop the bleeding from a large scratch over his eye with a healing spell. he looked up at the Khajiit and said "Those were MY arrows!" then Aela jumped in "no they weren't, we paid for them just an hour ago! ask anyone in the Drunken Huntsman!" The guard got between them to keep them from starting another brawl and said "HEY! Just calm down! Give me the arrows!" Wyatt grudgingly handed over the arrows, the Guard turned to Leland and jabbed his finger in his face. "And you! I'll be taking this from you!" and with suprising speed the guard yanked Leland's coinpurse off his belt and dashed to the side of the gate and out of the opening there before the Khajiit had time to register he'd just been robbed, AGAIN!  
"That JERK!" shouted Wyatt as he pursued the guard up and out of the opening. "Come on!" Aela shouted as she went out the gate with Leland behind her. as they left Whiterun and went past the stables they saw the so-called guard in the distance with the elf right behind him. As they passed the Whiteriver watch Aela and Leland were lagging about 5 minutes behind due to being slower as his steel plate and her ancient nord armor both being very heavy. When they did catch up to the elf he was sitting on a stump, with a dead wolf beside him, a Whiterun Guard uniform in one hand and a dagger in the other. "Where is he?!" the other two said at once. "He got away."  
"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO?!" They shouted. this made Wyatt very angry. "I didn't let him go! He got away! I grabbed him by his uniform, and he slipped out of it somehow! So then there was this Argonian running around in nothing but his loincloth, I chased him a little more and then got attacked by this ugly thing!" Wyatt kicked the wolf corpse "And I've been running all friggin' day, I'm tired, and i'm not killing myself over things you're too stupid to keep a hold on!" Aela, tired of this guy's mouth, gave the wood elf another taste of her shield, smacking him off the the stump and right on top of the dead wolf "you're the one who started this mess, you lousy little sneak-thief!" She yelled. Leland lifted him back up by the arm, sinking his claws into bare flesh and asked "why have you been stealing my stuff all day?" the elf winced in pain but kept his voice calm as he said "I just wanted some arrows, and it wasn't like you couldn't spare any. You probably could've bought more."  
"well, why couldn't you buy some of your own?" Leland snarled, Wyatt pulled away, disregarding the scratches he got from doing so.  
"I would have, but they were all gone," he replied "and besides, you have way more gold than I do, you could've went to War-maidens or somewhere, I just personally prefer the Drunken Huntsman."  
"Actually, I do too." Seems he and the elf had one thing in common. the elf was definitely faster, he would be handy in capturing that fake guard Leland thought about it a minute "How about, If you help us catch that Argonian, I'll split the arrows with you."  
"50-50?"  
"80-20."  
"That's not a good deal. 60-40?"  
"Listen you waste of flesh, you don't deserve any, so how about you help and I don't kill you?" Leland Snarled "70-30 it is then." the Khajiit narrowed his eyes, the elf looked apprehensive, Aela waited, "deal." said the Khajiit and relased the elf, "and since we're temporarily partners, I thibnk we need to formally introduced, I am Leland, This is Aela." he extended his hand, claws sheathed this time, The wood elf grabbed it and shook, "I'm Wyatt," That name sounded familiar to Leland, but now was the time for pursuing Argonians, not memories, so instead he smiled and said "Thanks, now I know who I'm looking for if you doublecross me" Wyatt snorted and assured Leland that while he was a thief and an alleged murderer of bards, he was a man of his word. And then they were off." 


End file.
